The present disclosure relates generally to assemblies for electronic testing and more specifically to test assemblies mounted on circuit boards used in monitoring integrated circuit signals.
Examples of assemblies for electronic testing are found in the following US Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,039; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,556; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,686; U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,513 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,238. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.